Ewilan aux Hunger Games
by Gali la licorne
Summary: Les T'sils ont vaincu les humains. Ils mettent en place les Hunger Games.


Les T'sils ont gagnés. Pour marquer leur victoire, ils ont décidés d'instaurer les Hunger Games, un livre de l'autre monde. Sauf que les T'sils n'avaient pas réparti l'Empire en 12 districts, mais en 15 régions…

…

…

Jour 1

…

15 h 04

…

Je cours. Depuis 5 heures, je cours.

Je m'appelle Ewilan.

J'ai été tirée pour l'édition des quatorzième Hunger Games.

Destan cours également à côté de moi.

Il est le deuxième participant de la région 15, moi étant la première.

Notre seul avantage, le dessin.

Mais les T'sils nous empêchent de dessiner durant les jeux. Si on peut appeler ça un jeu…

On a évité le bain de sang à la corne d'abondance. J'ai entendu beaucoup de coup de canon.

J'ai pris un couteau et je me suis enfuit le plus loin possible.

Je me suis penchée juste à temps pour ne pas prendre le couteau de Teddy, de la région 1. Au lieu de se planter dans ma poitrine, il m'a égratigné l'épaule.

Mais Teddy avait d'autres cibles que moi. Lui a eu 10 à l'entraînement. Il peut s'attaquer au plus coriace. Il n'a rien a craindre de moi.

Je n'ai eu que 6. Je peux me camoufler. Je sais un peu manier un sabre.

Mais il y a Destan. C'est comme mon petit frère. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Alors je me suis enfuit avec mon couteau. J'ai rejoins Destan rapidement.

Il ne cours que très doucement. On fait des pauses toutes les dix minutes. Il est épuisé.

Il faut qu'on trouve un point d'eau.

…

18 h 27

…

On a dut s'arrêter. Destan n'en peut plus.

Il n'a que sept ans !

Les T'sils ont insisté pour qu'il mette son nom. Mais il n'a pas l'âge…

Je lui est promis que je le protégerais du mieux que je pourrais. Il n'a aucune chance.

Les Juges ont été sympa, il lui ont accordé un 2 à l'entraînement.

De toute façon, il ne tiendra pas le coup.

On a couru 8 h sans trouver la moindre trace de point d'eau.

Demain, il faudra qu'on change de direction. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

J'ai coupé les branche d'un buisson.

Destan rentre tout juste dans le trou. Il pourra dormir tranquillement.

Il faut que je finisse de le camoufler, après, il se reposera.

Moi, je ne dormirais que très peu. Je vais essayer de grimper dans l'arbre, à côté.

…

19 h 54

…

On cherche à manger. Destan a faim. Son ventre n'arrête pas de gargouiller.

Je ne peut pas le laisser dans son buisson, c'est trop risqué.

Je vais l'emmener avec moi. Je me souviens de tout sur les plantes comestibles ou toxiques. L'entraînement m'aura au moins servi à quelque chose.

On a trouvé un buisson remplit de fraise. Destan se jette dessus dès qu'il le voit.

Il ne laisse que trois pauvres fraises pas mûres.

…

20 h 00

…

Les premières notes de l'hymne T'sils se firent entendre.

Puis les visages des trop nombreux morts s'afficha.

Il y en a 13 aujourd'hui. Presque la moitié :

\- Miel, de la région 1. Celle qui aurait pu être une ennemie inachevable si elle avais une hache. Je n'aurais au moins pas besoin de l'espionner pour savoir si elle avait réussi à obtenir cette arme.

\- Luna, de la région 2. Une petite blonde de 13 ou 14 ans pas très douée à l'entraînement, mais qui aurait pu faire une bonne alliée parce qu'elle est très discrète et qu'elle aurait pu espionner n'importe qui.

\- Les deux tributs de la région 3. Le garçon s'appellait Augustin. Je ne me souviens plus du nom de la fille. Ils avaient l'air gentils.

\- Le garçon de la 4. Galius, un cousin d'un ami de Destan. Heureusement que Destan dort, il aurait été triste d'apprendre la mort du tribut.

\- La fille de la 5. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai vu à l'entraînement sur elle. À sa tête, elle devait être une carrière. Ce n'est pas une grande perte.

\- Aubin de la 7. Il tirait bien à l'arc. Il a eu 8 à l'entraînement.

\- La fille de la 8. Je sais que c'est l'amie du garçon de la même région, j'ai même vu aux rediffusions de la moisson qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour soutenir son ami. J'espère qu'elle lui aura servie à quelque chose…

\- Un garçon, je crois de la 9, je me souviens plus bien…

\- Les deux du 10. Ils étaient assez jeunes.

\- Églantine, du 11. C'était la plus jeune. Elle avait presque 13 ans. Comme les T'sils peuvent être cruels…

\- Jean – Paul – Gauthier et deux autres prénoms… de la 12… Un pauvre type qu'avait aucune chance…

Voilà…

…

22 h 28

…

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je revois toujours la tête des enfants qui sont morts aujourd'hui.

Je redoute le moment où ce sera moi qui devrait tuer, ainsi que le moment où ce sera le visage de Destan qui sera projeté dans le ciel…

…

…

Jour 2

…

7 h 23

…

Je viens de me réveiller.

Il y a des carrières qui parle à côté.

Je vois Anakim, de la 5.

J'entends la voix de Teddy.

Il y a aussi une fille.

J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué Destan.

Je me penche un peu pour entendre leur conversation.

En bougeant, je frotte les feuilles… Le bruit attire les carrières.

Ils se retournent en même temps vers moi.

Je me cache du mieux que je peux.

Soudain, la fille de la 10 me pointe du doigt.

\- Elle est là, hurle Teddy.

Je saute de l'arbre. Je me foule la cheville.

Je préfère ne pas avertir Destan.

Dans son buisson, avec le camouflage, il ne devrait pas se faire remarquer.

J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bruit en se levant.

Ma cheville me handicape. Je cours du mieux que je peux.

Teddy et les autres me suivent.

Je préfère les attirer le plus loin possible de Destan.

J'ai peur. Je n'arrive pas à les distancer.

Je trébuche contre une racine. Je tombe.

Ça y est, c'est la fin… Ma fin, celle de Destan, deux participants de moins aux Hunger Games…

Une voix se fait entendre.

Ils m'ont trouvée. Ça doit être Teddy.

Il va enfin pouvoir finir la tâche qu'il a commencé dès les premières minutes du jeu…

Je sors mon couteau. Seul un mince espoir me garde en vie…

…

9 h 57

…

Je viens de me réveiller. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux.

C'est un coup de canon qui m'a réveillé.

À moins que je ne sois morte.

Peut-être que c'est le coup de canon qui annonce ma mort, après tout…

J'entends une voix. Je n'arrive pas à la reconnaître.

C'est peut-être Teddy. Il a peut-être décidé de me faire souffrir avant de me laisser mourir…

J'ai la tête lourde. Je sens de l'eau sur ma main.

Je finis par entre-ouvrir un œil.

Ce n'est pas de l'eau sur ma main, mais du sang.

Je me suis ouvert le poignet. Par chance, c'est le gauche.

Teddy va me tuer à petit feu. Il attend que je me vide de mon sang.

Avec un dernier espoir, je lève ma main droite, qui tient toujours un couteau.

Je fais des grands moulinets dans le vide.

Pas si grands que ça en fait, je n'en ai plus la force.

J'ai touché quelqu'un. J'entends un « aïe ».

Puis une voix douce et tranquille me dit :

-Calme-toi ! Je ne te veux pas de mal, lâche ton arme.

Ça y est, Teddy veut me tuer.

Il veut que j'abandonne.

Il me prend vraiment pour une folle.

Je referme les yeux, et je me redresse.

Il y a un rocher dans mon dos. Il m'a donc déplacé.

Peut-être qu'il y a plus de carrières dans son alliance, il veut montrer sa victoire à tout le monde.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Je vois flou.

Ce n'est pas Teddy devant moi, mais une fille.

Kim il me semble, de la 14.

Elle est en train de désinfecter une plaie à mon pied. Celui que je me suis foulé tout à l'heure.

Mon poignet est bandé. J'ai mal à la tête.

Je vois trop de sang.

De mon sang.

…

11 h 37

…

Je viens de me réveiller. Je me suis encore endormie.

Kim me parle. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit.

Je tiens toujours mon couteau.

Soudain, un garçon arrive.

Je ne vois pas bien. Ce n'est pas un carrière.

Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air jeune et fétiche.

Son regard est dur.

Je tente de me lever. Il veut se battre. Il veut ma fin. Je le sens.

Il s'approche de moi.

Je tombe, ma cheville me fait mal.

Il ne me touche pas.

Il parle, je n'entends rien.

Je me rallonge.

Kim vient.

Je finis par comprendre ce qu'elle dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nils ne te veut pas de mal. Il est de la région 6. C'est lui qui a battu Teddy pour te sauver. Les sponsors t'ont envoyée de quoi te soigner. Je l'ai utilisé pour te maintenir en vie. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

Elle me donne à manger et me propose de me reposer.

J'aimerais la remercier, mais ma langue ne me répond pas.

Je pense à Destan. A-t-il pu survivre seul ? Qu'on fait les deux autres carrières qui étaient avec Teddy ? Est-il mort, ou juste hors combat ?

Toute ses questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à les poser.

…

16 h 24

…

Je viens de me réveiller.

Je me sens mieux, mais je n'ai pas la force de me lever.

Alors j'appelle Kim. D'après elle, je devrais pouvoir remarcher demain.

…

17 h 59

…

J'ai encore dormi.

Kim vient de me donner un anti-douleur.

Demain, je repartirais.

Je ne veux pas m'attacher à des gens qui vont me tuer.

Kim et Nils me laisseront partir quand j'arriverais à marcher.

Je m'efforce de tenir debout.

Je veux retrouver Destan.

Je mange pour reprendre des forces.

Nils me donne un arc.

Je retourne dormir un peu.

…

19 h 37

…

Un coup de canon me réveille.

Qui est mort ? Destan ? Teddy ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Kim vient me voir.

Elle m'explique.

Nils est mort.

Il est retourné voir la bande de Teddy.

Teddy vit.

Nils à tiré sur Clémence, la fille de la 10.

Elle est morte d'une flèche dans le cœur.

Il a gravement blessé Teddy.

Puis Anakim a planté un couteau dans le dos de Nils.

Ils ont manger son cadavre.

Un hovercraft ne sera pas envoyé inutilement, au moins.

Je pars chercher de l'eau.

Kim me prête un bâton. Je m'y appuie.

Je fais quelques pas jusqu'à une rivière. Je remplis un sceau et rentre.

Je m'inquiète pour Destan. Pauvre petit…

Je redoute le moment où je devrais tuer.

Je l'ai fait trop de fois dans ma vie.

J'ai vu beaucoup de sang.

Trop de sang.

20 h 00

L'hymne T'sils retentit. Puis les visages des morts s'affichent. Il y en a 4 :

\- Le garçon de la 2. Un type qui maniait bien les armes.

\- Nils.

\- Clémence, celle de la 10, que Nils a tué.

\- Abakoum, de la 14, comme Kim.

Kim s'approche de moi, et me dit :

\- Teddy doit avoir de bons sponsors. Il aurait du mourir deux fois par les blessures de Nils. Il est coriace.

Nous ne sommes plus que 13.

22 h 36

Je viens de me réveiller.

C'est incroyable le nombre de fois où j'ai dormi et où je me suis réveillée dans la journée.

J'entends des carrières.

La troupe de Teddy, maintenant sans Clémence. Ils sont deux.

J'ai peur. Je réveille Kim.

On s'enfuit.

Teddy ne nous remarque pas.

Je fais attention à la où je mets mes pieds.

Je me concentre pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Je me cogne la tête contre une branche basse.

Teddy et Anakim nous entendent. Ils nous poursuivent.

J'ai mal à la tête.

Il faut faire vite, ils nous rattrapent.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils sont sur nous.

Kim lance un couteau sur Teddy qui s'enfonce dans la jambe de ce dernier.

Il tombe, se relève, et attaque Kim.

Anakim s'approche de moi.

Je lui donne un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

Pendant qu'il est trop surpris pour attaquer, je sors mon couteau.

Anakim n'est pas armé.

Il me donne un coup de pied. Je tombe.

Depuis la terre, je plante mon couteau dans le pied d'Anakim et l'enfonce profondément dans le sol.

Je m'enfuis.

Le temps qu'il se dégage, je suis déjà loin.

J'ai vu Kim.

Elle perd.

Teddy était en train de l'achever.

Le coup de canon se fait rapidement entendre. Kim est morte.

Anakim est à peine blessé. Il aura du mal à marcher.

Teddy est gravement blessé. Kim s'est bien battu.

Elle n'a pas été lâche, contrairement à moi. Je m'en veux.

J'aurais du aider Kim, au lieu de m'enfuir dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion.

Une fois que je m'estime assez loin du lieu de combat, je monte dans un arbre.

Je me repose.

Demain est un nouveau jour.

J'espère retrouver Destan.


End file.
